


Scapegoat Flowey

by Willowjade



Series: Scapegoat Part 1&2 [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flowey backstory, Gen, Healing Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Read Scapegoat Chara first, Snowdin, Spaghetti, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowjade/pseuds/Willowjade
Summary: You know Chara, I feel like you can hear me. I feel like you’re watching over me, like an angel. … It’s like that old prophecy, About the angel… The angel who would fall down here... and the underground being free… I’m sorry I couldn’t help you fulfill that prophecy. I’m sorry I couldn't give you your freedom. I’m sorry for letting us die… Thank you for listening Chara. I’ll meet you there sooner or later.





	1. Awaken

**Author's Note:**

> ~~If you took a step,  
>  into the unknown.  
> what would you find  
> will we make it home?  
> Take another step  
> that if you can.  
> you would find me  
> it's all part of our plan  
> Be not afraid.  
> I'm here to help  
> All that I can,  
> more than myself.  
> Greetings, My friend,  
> please do not weep.  
> The promises I've made,  
> I intend to keep.  
> I promise to guide you, throughout this unknown.  
> I'll make it sure, we'll make it home. ~~~~  
> ~~

‘No! You can’t give up!’  
‘I’ll see you… there… Chara...’  
‘No! No!! Don’t die! This wasn’t part of the plan!’  
‘I’m sorry Chara...’  
‘Asriel… I just want you to know tha-’

Asriel woke up, he was still in the garden but… something felt odd…  
“Chara?” He called, but the voice wasn’t his…  
He looked down and yelped, he was a flower.  
“Mommy! Daddy! Somebody help me!” He called out, but nobody came...

Asgore came into the room with a watering can. “Huh… I thought that I heard somebody?”  
“Dad!” Asriel shouted.  
Asgore looked around, “Who said that? You should not be here.”  
“Dad! Dad! Down here! It’s me! asriel!” Asriel shouted again.  
“Azzie! Oh how I missed you!” Asgore bent down to hug Asriel.  
“There, there, everything is going to be alright.” Asgore was so emotional, Asriel didn’t feel anything at all.

He soon realized he didn’t feel anything about anyone.

He kept trying, for weeks and weeks… Vainly hoping he could feel… Something. Asgore’s love, and not being able to feel, got to much for Asriel, So he ran away in the middle of the night.

Everything was the same, but everything had changed too. He thought about how he was alive and Chara wasn’t. It wasn’t fair. Then again, he didn’t FEEL alive. He was dead. Inside and out.

Eventually he found the door to the ruins of Home. It was locked, but he dug under.  
Inside he found her. Toriel. “Greetings, I am Toriel. Welcome to the ruins little flower!” She smiled. “Mom! Toriel! It’s me! Asriel!” He shouted… “Shh, shh. There’s no need to shout. I’m here.” She hugged Asriel tightly, “Mom...” he whispered.

Asriel spent even longer with Toriel, Wishing on every imaginary star the he could love her back.  
He thought of all people, SHE could make him feel whole again.  
She failed.

He realized those two were useless, He had given up. He could never love again, He could never care again, and Chara was dead.

He spent another few weeks feeling this way until… He decided it wasn’t worth trying, He didn’t want to live anymore, Not in a world without love, Not in a world without Chara.  
He wanted to follow in their footsteps, He wanted to erase himself from existence.  
And he succeeded.  
But as he died he thought, “No! Wait I don’t want to die! If- If I don’t have a soul then what happens when I-” 

 

Asriel woke up, in the garden, As if it was all a bad dream.  
Yet he was still a flower.  
“Mommy! Daddy! Somebody help me!” He called out, keeping to the script...

Asgore came into the room with a watering can. “Huh… I thought that I heard somebody?”  
“Dad!” Asriel shouted.  
Asgore looked around, “Who said that? You should not be here.”  
“Dad! Dad! Down here! It’s me! asriel!” Asriel shouted again.  
“Azzie! Oh how I missed you!” Asgore bent down to hug Asriel.  
“There, there, everything is going to be alright.” Asgore was so emotional, Asriel still couldn't feel…

He felt the same as he did before, and he ran away again.

 

“Greetings, I am Toriel. Welcome to the ruins little flower!” She smiled. “Mom! Toriel! It’s me! Asriel!” He shouted… “Shh, shh. There’s no need to shout. I’m here.” She hugged Asriel tightly,

The next day, he asked her a question. “Where is Chara?” Toriel led him to a patch of golden flowers. He planted himself next to the patch, “You know Chara, I feel like you can hear me. I feel like you’re watching over me, like an angel. … It’s like that old prophecy, About the angel… The angel who would fall down here... and the underground being free… I’m sorry I couldn’t help you fulfill that prophecy. I’m sorry I couldn't give you your freedom. I’m sorry for letting us die… Thank you for listening Chara. I’ll meet you there sooner or later.”


	2. Papyrus

“Chara, I know you can’t hear me but… I want you to be here so badly… This sounds crazy but... I think that... No, I know that I have time altering powers, I came back from the dead, I killed myse.… I… Nevermind. All you need to know is I can control time, I wonder… What i could do if I met the locals?”

Asriel left the ruins in the middle of the day, And ventured out to snowdin. There he found a tall skeleton in an orange scarf and clothes that were hardly suited to the cold weather. The skeleton was staring at Asriel intently. “Excuse me?” Asriel started, “Can I help you?” The skeleton was shocked, “Hello there! I didn’t know flowers could talk! I’m Papyrus! You must be new around here, I’ve never seen a flower monster before!” Asriel shrugged, “I think I’m the only one. It’s nice to meet you Papyrus.” Papyrus smiled, “So what’s your name little flower?” Asriel paused… This could be a new start. He needed a name. “Fl-F… uh… F-Flowey. Flowey the flower.” Papyrus smiled again. “That’s a nice name, I hope I’ll see you soon Flowery!” “...Bye”

“Today I think I made a friend. His name is Papyrus. I introduced myself as Flowey the Flower, I guess I got dad's naming skills. Heh… He’s… Strange.”

Flowey continued exploring the ruins for a few days until he decided to brave the cold of snowdin forest again… He attempted doing a difficult looking puzzle, but he kept failing. Failing hurt. He kept on failing and broke some of his petals in the process. He hated puzzles. He soon decided to give up entirely and solved it with vines instead. After a bit more wandering he found Papyrus Stuck on the next puzzle. “Do you need help with that?” Papyrus didn’t turn around, “Nonsense! I can beat this with my eye sockets closed!” Flowey laughed and Papyrus turned around, “Flowery! Are you okay? You must not be as good at puzzles than me! Nyeheheh!” He walked over to flowey and picked him up. “Here, I can heal you back at my house!”

The next thing he knew, Flowey was In what seemed to be Papyrus’s house. Papyrus was using healing magic on him, It was slightly different than Toriel’s… Toriel’s magic was warm and smelt like pie, Papyrus’s felt cold yet welcoming and smelt of spaghetti. “There! You’re all better now! You should really be careful doing puzzles in the future!” Flowey Chuckled “I will Papyrus.” After he said that the front door opened and a smaller skeleton in a blue jacket and slippers walked in. "Heya Paps." He said without turning around, "So, the past, the present and the future all walk into a bar. It was tense." Papyrus hid a laugh "Sans! That wasn't funny!" The smaller Skeleton, Sans, Laughed. "Heheh! If it wasn't funny then why'd you laugh?" Flowey gave a tiny sad laugh. Chara had told that joke before, it was bad. Sans turned around and looked shocked for a second, but then smiled. "Hey Papyrus, where'd you find your new BUD?" Papyrus looked confused, "Wh- Is that a pun?" Flowey laughed for real this time. "So does he have a name or do i have to call him 'flower that I found on my couch'?" Flowey shifted in his seat. "Howdy! Nice to meet you Sans, I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" Papyrus got up, "Well how about I make some spaghetti for our new Flowery friend!" Sans gave him a thumbs up. "Sounds cool bro." Flowey smiled as Papyrus left the room. Sans looked at Flowey with a serious expression, "Ok weed. listen up. I like you buddy, so if you wanna keep it that way i suggest this. Do not. Hurt my little brother. Or you WILL regret it. Whelp, see ya later buddy." Sans teleported away.

 

"Papyrus keeps forgetting my name, It's almost amusing. I don't think Flowery suits me as much as Flowey... Or... Asriel… I met his brother today, He's basically a walking bag of trash, but... something about him unnerves me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well would you look at that... Scapegoat's Back!


	3. Dream

Flowey was standing next to Papyrus’s house. He supposed standing wasn't the right word. He had been looking out for Papyrus’s weird brother all night and into most of the day. He was beginning to doze off. Apparently flowers need sleep too. He closed his eyes for a minute. “Hello Flowery!” Papyrus announced. “Oh! Howdy Papyrus.” Flowey gave a fake smile. “You look tired, are you okay?” Flowey nodded. “Uh… Yeah.” Papyrus sighed. “Well if you don’t need sleep then you can come inside and try some spaghetti?”

The spaghetti tasted horrible but Flowey didn’t care. he was so tired, he couldn't help but drift into a dream...

He was Asriel again, it felt so nice... But everything around him was pitch black. And it was so eerily silent. He turned around slowly to see Chara standing as still as a mannequin in front of him. "Chara!" He shouted as he reached out his arm towards the motionless Chara. "Chara where are you? I need to find you!" Dream Chara was silent for a few long seconds... "Asriel..." They said, their hollow voice echoing in the darkness. "Asriel... I just want you to know that-" Asriel was crying, Dream Chara faded away slowly... Everything was empty once more. "Chara... What do you need me to know?! Don't die again! I need you!" Asriel tried to move, his paws seemed to be glued to the floor. From behind him he heard a voice... It was his own, but deeper… Older… “Humans, I am Asriel. Please, do not be afraid I-” ...He felt it. He felt the pain that he had never again wanted to feel. He felt the spears and arrows impale his back as they seemed to shatter his soul. He screamed. Even though it was all a dream, the pain was much too real. He fell onto his knees and to the floor. He heard overlapping voices... "I'm glad he's dead" "All monsters will be destroyed" He saw shadows of humans circling him... He was on the floor, he reached out once more, He could feel himself turning into dust. Tears were streaming down his face... He heard his older voice again... "I'll see you there... Chara..." He was dead.

"Flowey? Flowery you need to wake up. Wake up now, Wake up Flowey." Papyrus's voice woke Flowey up from his dream. He was crying... "I-" He started before being silently hugged by Papyrus. "It's okay Flowery..." Papyrus pulled away from the hug with a smile. "Afterall, I'm here for you! Even if you are sad!" Flowey laughed a small laugh. "Thank you Papyrus, gosh... This is embarrassing..." Papyrus smiled again, "Nonsense! I know just what to do in this situation! Sans gets nightmares all the time! I get them too sometimes! So it's okay! Do you want to tell me what happened? Sometimes it helps!" Flowey looked away, "A while ago, i had a best friend... They meant the world to me. They... They died. My life is never gonna be the same... I can't ever move on... I won't ever be whole again after this… I’m alone. In this crushing darkness with nothing to grip hold of. Nothing to pull me out. Nothing to set me free from this life I created for myself... I'm sorry Papyrus… I know you don't want to listen to my squeaky voice rambling about emptiness and loss..."   
“Your voice suits you Flowery! I think you sound cute!”  
“It’s not the right voice. It doesn't belong to me.”  
It just wasn’t him…… But it was. He was Flowey. 

There is no Asriel Dreemurr.


	4. I need them

“Asriel Dreemurr is dead. I’m dead. If i continue being Asriel then my fate is locked. But… If i’m not Asriel… Then I can’t die!!!! I don’t look like him, I don’t sound like him, I don’t feel like him…. I don’t feel.” Flowey looked down at his leaves. “I’m free.”

“You know what? I bet that if I had the human souls… I could… Fix everything… I might even be able to go back.” He burrowed himself underground and made his way to New Home. He focused on getting what he wanted. And a golden star appeared before him. 

He cleared his throat “Dad? It’s me! Asriel!!”  
Asgore found his son, He was looking up at him. “Dad. I need the human souls.”  
“I cannot give them to you.” Asgore replied solemnly.   
Flowey was taken back. “Wh- What do you mean!?”  
“Well, Azzie...” Asgore began.  
Flowey scowled. “Do you not trust me?!?!”  
“Asriel, Calm down. Please.”  
“No!!! You'd give them to THEM wouldn’t you?!” Flowey yelled.  
Asgore attempted to change the subject. “Asriel, This is all happening so fast. I am glad you are alive… but how?”  
Flowey began to shout louder. “Don’t play games with me Coward!!”  
Asgore became angry “Asriel. That is quite enough. You have overstepped and would be wise to-”  
“YOU’D GIVE THEM TO CHARA!! YOU DON’T TRUST ME!   
EVER SINCE THEY CAME DOWN HERE YOU LOVED THEM MORE THAN ME!   
I BET YOU DIDN’T EVEN CARE THAT I DIED!!”   
Flowey brought his pellets around himself in a circle….  
“Az? Asriel? ...Oh Asriel… I’m sorry…...”

He woke up next to the golden star. He was angry. “King Asgore Dreemurr! I demand you give me the fallen human souls!”   
Asgore emerged from the throne room. Flowey raised some vines from the ground and wore a twisted grin on his face.   
“Howdy, Dad. I’m afraid i’m not in a negotiable mood. Now, About those souls.”  
“A...Asriel? Is that you?” Asgore reached out to his child. “Oh! So you found out it’s me! What a mystery!! I’m surprised you didn’t think I was Chara!”  
“What do you mean?”  
Flowey let out a low growl. “Don’t toy with me Old man. I know you love Chara more than you love me.” Asgore looked sympathetic. “Asriel, I had no idea you felt that way...”  
“I’m not finished. Give me the souls, or I will take them from you.”  
Asgore sighed. “Undyne, Would you come here?”  
“Undyne….? Who’s Undyne?” A figure approached.   
“Hey, Asgore? Who’s that? Do you want me to kill him?”  
“NO THANK YOU HAVE A NICE DAY BYE.” Dead.

Flowey looked over at the golden star. “Ugh.” He buried his face in the ground. “Idiot. Idiot…. Why did i think that he wouldn’t have guards....” A fishlike figure stood above him. “Hey…. you. What are you doing outside the king's throne room?“  
“Waiting for the sweet relief of death mostly, You?” He said without even looking up or moving.  
“Um… Don’t you wanna.... Not die?” She asked, a little concerned.  
Flowey groaned. “Not particularly. If you’re gonna kill me for trespassing that’d be nice.”  
“Hey King Asgore? Can you help me deal with this freaking suicidal Flower?”  
Asgore walked into the hallway. “May I… Help you, young flower?”  
“Can I have the human souls?”  
Asgore was silent for a few seconds. “No.”  
“Worth a shot, Bye.” He formed the pellets around himself like he’d done so many times before.  
They both looked at one another. “Well… Um...”  
“That flower just killed himself.”

He looked over, Golden star. He made his way into the throne room, Asgore was sitting in his throne, Undyne was standing around. She was talking about Papyrus. Flowey considered asking her about how she knew him but he knew he’d get a more exciting response out of Papyrus. Once he got those souls.   
“Asgore Dreemurr. The King Of Monsters. Ex Husband, Ex Father. I came to… talk. I need the human souls.”   
“I am afraid that I can’t give them to you. I cannot even show them. I hope you understand.”  
“.... ….I do. Forget me, And we’ll never speak again.” He went away. He would come back one time. Just he didn’t want to right now, he didn’t even reset.  
He was going to talk to Papyrus.


	5. Shock

“So, Papyrus. I have a question for you.”  
“Anything for you Flowery! What is it?”  
“What would you do… If you had the power to… reset time?”  
“What a strange question! I think that I would try to help everybody that I could!”  
“...What if… you got bored.”  
“I’d never get bored of helping everybody!”  
“But what if you DID.”  
“...”

“What if you helped everybody you could, so much that every conversation got stale. You know what’s going to happen time and time again.”  
“Maybe i’d try to get into the royal guard?”  
“What if you didn’t have that. What if you had no aspirations…   
Nothing to cling onto in this fragile reality!!   
Slipping endlessly into the darkness with nobody to reach out to! Because the one person that you loved died in front of your very eyes!!   
You keep falling away! Screaming their name!   
But nobody came!!”

“Flowery… Is this a metaphor for something?”  
“SHUT UP… You don’t know. Papyrus Gaster.”  
“G-Gaster? … ...” Papyrus teared up. “I remember… I need to… I have to go...”  
Flowey wrapped vines around Papyrus’s legs, tripping him up. “Why are you doing this Flowery?”  
“Because it wasn’t a metaphor. This is my life. My twisted existence. Do you understand? I’m falling. I should feel something. Regret. Remorse… Nothing. I’m hollow. A husk. Have you guessed who I used to be yet?”

“You’re… You’re King Asgore’s son.”  
Flowey chuckled. “So you do have a brain in that thick skull of yours.”  
“But… Asriel was nice.”  
“Asriel Dreemurr is dead. I’m Flowey. Flowey the Flower.” He had a twisted grin on his face.

Sans walked out his front door and saw the scene unfolding in the distance.   
He teleported behind Flowey. “Hey. Bud. remember what I told ya?”   
Flowey untied the vines from Papyrus’s legs   
as Sans brought up a circular wall of bones around the three of them.   
“Oh… So it’s a fight you two want! Then take me on boneheads!”  
“Challenge accepted. Shall we have a fair fight?”  
“Hell no.”  
“That’s what I like to hear.” He tossed a phone to Papyrus.

*To Undyne, A Flower is trying to kill me and my brother, Backup would be appreciated. :) :P :3*  
Undyne’s phone buzzed. “Oh shit.”  
“Language Undyne.” Asgore warned her.  
“Sorry your majesty! But it’s that flower who wanted the souls! He’s attacking people! I need to go!” Asgore looked shocked. “Very well. Go as fast as you can.”  
“Yes sir!”

Before the fight began Flowey made a save point.  
He struck a vine at Papyrus. The phone flew out of his hands and cracked on the ground. Papyrus retaliated with a line of bones. Sans tried to turn his soul blue… It didn’t work. “What?! That never fails!!” Flowey shot seed shaped bullets at Sans. He dodged. “What?! No fair!”  
“Oh yeah says mr no soul over here!” He brought a bone from the ground right below Flowey. It hurt. “Ow!” Sans gave a smirk. A huge goatlike skull rose from behind him. Bang! Flowey growled. The skeletons threw attack after attack at him. He seemed to be wearing down Papyrus’s HP.

Undyne ran up to the edge of the bone wall. “Hey demon Flower!! Stop! I don’t want to intervene!”  
“DO NOT UTTER THAT WORD IN MY PRESENCE! YOU DON’T KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HAS HURT THE ONE PERSON I HELD DEAR IN MY LIFE!!”  
“Calm down dude!!”  
“I’ll kill you too!! Try and stop me!”

Sans lowered a few bones and let Undyne through. Flowey saved again. “Oh Boy… Three on one… I don’t like these odds...”  
“What’s the matter? You scared?”  
“N-No! I...”  
“Flowery?”

Flowey had a monster on three of his sides. He could run away… But he wasn’t scared. Surely if he couldn’t feel he couldn’t be scared… Right? An idea flashed in his mind, a twisted idea… As quickly as he could he struck a thorned vine through Papyrus’s chest. 

Papyrus looked down and saw that he was turning to dust.   
He was shocked. Sans and Undyne were standing and staring in utter horror.   
Papyrus looked down at his best friend.  
“A-Asriel…. I still believe in you…   
You can steer your life away from this…   
It’s what Chara would’ve wanted….”

“Chara’s just as much of an idiot as the rest of you...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o.o Omg

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lookie here! another fanfiction!  
> Again based on the awesome theories by the awesome, http://passivechara.tumblr.com/  
> (I've said it once and I'll say it again. If you don't like my interpretation of the game, then I am FINE with that. Just PLEASE stop saying "Charaa's evil and Flowwey was always aa murdererrrr blabla MY HEADCANNONNNNNN!" Okay?! You do not own the internet)  
> Goodbye!


End file.
